Party with the Goodkins
by m0nica
Summary: After a wealthy Beverly Hill CEO was poisoned, Cameron and Kirsten go undercover to a charity gala. Feel free to point out any typos or mistakes you see!
1. Chapter 1

Kirsten sauntered into the conference room after changing out of her stitching suit. She sat where she always did, beside Cameron, and waited for Maggie's instruction. She had just stitched into a successful CEO's memories. He was poisoned at a party, and all though she didn't see by who, she had narrowed it down to two or three prime suspects.

Maggie had insisted they find another way to do this, but Kirsten and the others agreed that field work was the only way they'd get answers. The suspects were all wealthy Beverly Hill residents bound to attend a charity gala that night. Cameron knew all about it. Skeptically, Maggie paired them off. Cameron and Kirsten were to go in together and Camille and Linus were to pretend to be servers. As soon as Maggie dismissed them, Camille started bombarding Kirsten with questions about what she was going to wear and how she was going to do her hair and makeup.

A few hours later, Cameron knocked on the door. Camille answered because she had insisted Kirsten make more of an entrance. She greeted Cameron with a hug before calling in Kirsten. Kirsten came into the room with an air of confidence. Her hair was down in loose curls, a long black dress clinging to her body perfectly, besides the long slit up her leg. Her legs were beyond remarkable, especially with the high heels. She was by far the sexiest thing Cameron had ever laid eyes on. She made him weak. He was completely and utterly speechless. He was gawking.

"Hey, Cameron" Kirsten smiled. She did her fair share of checking him out. He was wearing a jet black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. His shoes couldn't be any less than a thousand dollars. He had gelled his hair up in a way that Kirsten found ridiculously sexy. She knew he was attractive, but she had never seen him looking quite this good.

"Kirsten… you look…. Oh my God." Cameron stammered.

"She looks what, Cameron?" Camille instigated. Her voice made him jump. He had forgotten she was even there.

"So incredibly… beautiful. You're beautiful, Kirsten." He muttered. Kirsten looked down and smiled. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door, leaving both Cameron and Camille in the dust.

"I'll be at Linus's tonight after the ball. Well, and tomorrow morning. So it'll be empty here. Just saying." Camille smiled.

"Shut up." Cameron smiled. He shut the door behind him, winked at Camille, and raced after Kirsten who was waiting impatiently by Cameron's car. He slid by her, unlocked the door, and held it open for her. She slid into her seat and scoffed, "What a gentleman."

"What? Liam doesn't hold doors open for you, Stretch?"

"Shut up."

Cameron laughed it off and started the car. "But in all seriousness, you look absolutely immaculate. You're stunning."

"Does your girlfriend not meet your standards?" she joked.

"Janice is not my girlfriend, Buttercup, don't be so jealous." Cameron teased. He knew good and well she didn't care at all, but it was fun just to pretend the idea of him and another girl made her squirm just like how the thought of her and Liam made him squirm.

Kirsten raised her eyebrow, "Jealous?"

"Tonight, you're my girl. For all intents and purposes at least" Cameron smiled, gripping the steering wheel. At least he got to live out his little fantasy for one night. She didn't argue with him, either. She kind of liked the idea of being his girl, even if it was just for the night.

"So what is our story exactly? Should I say I'm your girlfriend?" Kirsten asked.

"Ha, as much as I'd love to make you do that, I won't ask you to lie. You can say we're just coworkers… and friends I guess, but being a little affectionate wouldn't hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"They don't have to think we're dating, but if they thought something was going on, that would be great."

"Going on?"

Cameron laughed, "Yeah, touchy-feely. Like, not dating, but maybe on the way." It was hard to explain.

"Like you and Marta?" Kirsten asked. It was an innocent question and was truly the only thing thing she could compare what he was saying to. She had no way of knowing how much it would sting.

Cameron gulped, "I guess so. Less drama, though. That'd be great."

There was a pause before Kirsten spoke. "You know, the coworker thing probably won't work with these people. What kind of doting rich woman would I be if I met my husband at the office?"

"That's true."

"So we met in college then. Stanford. Undergrad. We've been together ever since." She used the rest of the drive to make up silly stories to tell and a romantic tale of how they got together, and also to prep themselves for the people to look out for at the gala.

Their make believe and mocking of the upper class was interrupted when they realized they had arrived. Naturally there was a valet. He pulled the car around and stepped out, insisting Kirsten wait for him to open her door. He tossed the keys to the valet and thanked him before opening Kirsten's door and taking her hand as she stepped out. He looked at her and smiled, bringing her hand to his lips and gently kissing it. She blushed and led the way, Cameron's hand placed on the small of her back.


	2. Chapter 2

They entered the ballroom together and did a quick scope of the room. Kirsten pointed out all the people she saw in the stitch and what feelings she had felt towards them.

"We have to figure out a way to talk to them." Kirsten whispered.

"Follow my lead." Cameron put his hand back around Kirsten's waist, leading her towards the dance floor. He held out his hand for her and pulled her close. He whispered into her ear, "Just relax, Stretch. We need to blend in a little bit. You're too tense."

"I don't dance, Cameron." she hissed.

"Just dance with me. And look like I'm say something romantic."

Kirsten did her best to fake looking flattered as Cameron spun her around the room. He was actually a pretty good dancer. She was just as graceful, although she didn't have to be. Cameron was doing all the work. She finally loosened up a bit. Cameron was reluctant to let her go, but Kirsten was insistent on talking to the suspects right then and there. Cameron had her wait until the end of the song as to not look suspicious, then guided her to the bar.

"I'll go get us drinks and strike something up with _him_ , and you just be quiet and watch your surroundings. Okay?" he whispered. His breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. His voice soothed her. His presence was so calming. She didn't want him to leave her side. Hesitantly, Cameron placed a light kiss on her cheek and strode toward the bar. Kirsten turned around and bumped right into a familiar face from the stitch. The victim did not like this man one bit. She could feel it.

"Why hello there, pardon me." he mused. Kirsten refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir." Kirsten smiled, curtsying just a little. The man held out his hand and said, "Can I have this dance?"

Kirsten panicked. She looked around for Cameron but he was no where to be found. Had the men already taken him? She scanned the crowed. She met Fisher's gaze, who pointed her out to his date, Maggie. She spotted Linus and Camille decked out in their servers' uniforms, but they didn't see her.

"Well, may I?" The man asked again.

"Oh, w-well I'm waiting for my.. f-fiancé. He's getting us d-drinks." Kirsten stuttered. She was getting a little bit worried. She looked back up at Maggie, who nodded at her. So Kirsten smiled and said, "But I guess one dance won't kill him."

She walked with the man to the dance floor. His hand was not nearly as comforting on her than Cameron's was. He was not nearly as good of a dancer, either.

"So, may I ask you your name?"

"Kirsten. Soon to be Kirsten Goodkin."

"Oh, so your fiance is the Goodkin boy. I haven't seen him at one of these in quite a while. Although, I think his parents are here. How lovely. Cameron, is it?"

Kirsten didn't respond.

"He is quite the lucky man." The man responded, pulling Kirsten just a fraction of an inch closer.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Pardon me! I simply forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dr. John Lewis."

Okay. So he was _related_ to the victim. "Any relation to Parker Lewis?"

"Yes. He was my brother."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"You knew him?"

"Yes. It's such a shame what happened to him. Poison is such an awful way to go. Don't you think?"

"Poison? I thought Parker died because of a heart attack?" John looked genuinely confused. Kirsten didn't feel he was the killer. He was a creep for sure, but not a murderer.

"Is that so? Oh well, I've heard it both ways. If you'd excuse me, I'm going to return to my fiancé." Kirsten hurried off to find Cameron. If John wasn't the killer, maybe the man Cameron was chatting up at the bar was. She was terrified for him.

Meanwhile, Cameron stood at the bar waiting for their drinks. Kirsten was lost in the crowd, which admittedly made him very anxious.

"Cameron?" It was a familiar woman's voice, but not the one he was hoping for.

"Mom?" he gasped. He didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"What are you doing here, Cammy?"

"Oh.. um…. I came with a date actually." He avoided her question.

"You _what_?" She gasped, "Where is she?!"

"She's.. uh… waiting for me to get her a drink. Would you like to meet her?" Cameron was starting to sweat.

"Yes, yes of course! Let me just bring over your father!" Dr. Goodkin cheered, rushing off to find her husband. Cameron spotted his father talking to a man Kirsten said she recognized from the stitch. That was Connor Grant, the CFO of the victim's company. He was one of the prime suspects according to Kirsten. He took one last look around for Kirsten and spotted her on the dance floor. A tinge of jealously hit him, but it was covered by his worry. He tried to hide his panic as he followed his mother.

"Robert! Look who I found!"

Cameron's father did a double take. "Cameron? What are you doing here?"

"He came with a _girl_ , Robert!" Dr. Goodkin squealed.

"Did he? Well, where is the lucky lady?" His father inquired.

"Oh, uh, Kirsten is on the dance floor I think." He shot down the question as fast as he could and faced Grant. "Hi, Mr. Grant. I'm Cameron Goodkin."

"Pleasure, Cameron." Grant smiled and shook his hand, "Where is this girl of yours?"

Cameron sighed, "She's on the dance floor."

"Point her out to us, Cammy!" Dr. Goodkin was ecstatic, dragging her son to the balcony over looking the dance floor.

"She's the blonde in black, dancing"

"She's stunning." Dr. Goodkin gasped.

"Kirsten? Yeah. She really is." Cameron smiled. He could watch Kirsten all night.

"I'd love to meet her, Cam." Mr. Goodkin hinted.

"Yeah? Alright. Just give me a moment." He held up his index finger and wondered to the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirsten saw Cameron at the top of the stairs and gave a weak smile. She was so relieved. He came rushing down the stairs and embraced her. He put his hand on her hips and spun her around in the air, placing her gently back on the ground but keeping his hands on her hips. She laughed as she spun, thrilled to be reunited with him. She had no idea how long it had been since they'd been apart, but she could've sworn she missed him even though she didn't think that was possible for her. He looked into her eyes and all his fears washed away for a moment. He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, running his hands up her side and onto her cheeks. She didn't kiss him back at first, but started to play along quickly.

"Kirstin, my love, my parents are here." he said, pointing to the balcony. Kirstin kept her fake smile plastered on, "And what are we going to do about that?"

"We are gonna humor my parents for a little while and then I am going to get them away from him. Then we get the hell out of here and let Maggie and Fisher to take care of this."

"We can't do that! Some one could get hurt _tonight_."

"My parents can't find about what we do, Kirsten. We just need to get them away. We can take them somewhere else. I can't… I can't endanger them like this. If we sit around interrogating this guy they are going to get suspicious."

"Then you get them out of here. I'll talk to that guy." she said, tilting her head towards the balcony.

"Not a chance. I'm not leaving you for another moment."

"Cameron… you're letting your emotions…"

Cameron stepped even closer to her and looked her dead in the eyes. "I can't, Kirsten. Please."

She was so close to him. He could smell the mint on her breath and the scent of her perfume. Her heart was pounding. She wasn't sure what to do to comfort him, but she knew she had to. He seemed pretty happy when they kissed, so she put her hands-on his shoulders and gently kissed him. He didn't have the time to kiss her back before she pulled back. She watched him hesitate to open his eyes again.

"We'll figure it out, okay? Your parents will be fine." Kirsten said, twirling her fingers in his hair, "Just go with it." She held out her hand and he took it, kissing it gently, but never losing eye contact. She smiled at him as they walked hand in hand up the stairs and to where the Goodkins were standing. Dr. Goodkin could barely hold back her excitement.

"I can't believe you found such a beautiful girl. Cameron, you've never had any serious girlfriends! Certainly not serious enough to bring to us!"

"Yeah, well it's hard to meet girls when you're trapped in the house all day." Cameron hummed bitterly. Kirsten whacked his arm and got Mr. Goodkin to crack a smile.

"Oh, Mr. Grant, meet my girlfriend, Kirsten Clark."

He took her hand and kissed it. Cameron and Kirsten both cringed. He was equally as creepy as Dr. Lewis. Maybe even more so. "You were right, Cameron, she is absolutely stunning." He licked his lips. Kirsten was getting a seriously bad vibe from him. The victim did not like this man, and clearly neither did she. He was far less handsome then Dr. Lewis and a fair bit older. He was slurring his words and stumbling just a little.

Cameron didn't like the way Grant looked at Kirsten. He was looking at her like a piece of meat and it made Cameron's blood boil. Instinctively, Cameron put his arm around Kirsten's waist and tugged her closer in an effort to assert his dominance. Kirsten obliged and put her hand on Cameron's chest, smoothing out his tie. Dr. Goodkin was clearly thrilled at this display.

"Mr. Goodkin, Dr. Goodkin, it's so lovely to finally meet you." Kirsten mused, shaking their hands.

"Pleasure is ours." Mr. Goodkin replied, flashing Cameron an approving smile. Just for a moment, Cameron forgot this wasn't real. He forgot that he wasn't actually introducing the girl of his dreams to his family. He forgot that after tonight he wouldn't be able to kiss her or hold her anytime he wanted. When he remembered that this was all fake, his heart cracked a little bit more. He figured this was all business for Kirsten.

Kirsten was also enjoying this. She liked being showed off like a trophy. She liked being draped over Cameron and she was actually pretty excited to finally meet the Gookins. Cameron looked just like his mother. It warmed her heart. She almost forgot why she was actually getting to do this. Back to business.

At Mr. Goodkin's request, Kirsten and Cameron retold their rehearsed love story of how they met.

"Together ever since?" Mrs. Goodkin questioned. That would mean her son kept this secret for years.

"On and off. And it wasn't serious. We reconnected recently." Cameron insisted. His mother wasn't buying it. He looked at Kirsten and smiled, "But I'll admit, I've been in love with her since the moment I laid on hers." That wasn't a lie and part of Kirsten knew that. This was getting way too emotional way too quickly and she couldn't handle it. So she changed the subject: "Mr. Grant, I'm so sorry about your loss."

"Oh thank you, sweetheart. It was a devastating blow for the company." Kirsten knew he was drunk, therefore much more vulnerable to admit to something. Cameron picked up on this as well.

"Poisoned at his own party. That's such a terrible way to go." Cameron fished.

"Absolutely!" Mr. Grant exclaimed, raising his drink.

"And by his own right hand man? His trusted best friend? Tragic." Kirsten smiled, looking at Cameron. Cameron glanced at his parents, who seemed both intrigued and confused. What he said next horrified them.

"Then why'd you do it?"

Mr. Grant choked on his drink. "Excuse me?" he coughed.

Kirsten knew she had to get the Goodkins away before it got ugly.

"Cameron, darling, want me to get you another drink?"

"Yes, please, my love. Thank you." He said, kissing her lightly before releasing his grip on her waist.

"Dr. and Mr. Goodkin, would you want to come with me? I'd love to get to know you a little better. Maybe hear some stories about Cameron?" she smiled. Dr. Goodkin was thrilled. "Absolutely, dear! We have plenty!" The three turned and walked, Kirsten winking at Cameron. She hoped she was doing a good job of hiding her terror. She didn't want to leave Cameron with him, and she certainly didn't want him to leave her alone with her fake in-laws. The Goodkins led the way, Mr. Goodkin reminiscing about Cameron's elementary days. Kirsten looked up for Fisher and nodded her head towards Cameron. He nodded and made his way to him.

"I asked why you did it. Why did you kill Parker Lewis?" Cameron repeated.

"I resent that accusation. And unless you have something to back it up—" Grant was heated.

"I just want to know why you did it." Cameron said, channeling Kirsten. She made this look so easy. He was terrified. "Why did you poison him?"

"Bite your tongue, young man." Grant growled, stepping closer to Cameron.

"What did he do?" Cameron squeaked, "Sleep with your wife? Swindle you out of money?"

"He would never. He was such a saint." Grant rolled his eyes.

"Such a saint, but not a business man?" Cameron tried.

"Exactly. He had no place in business."

"So that's why you killed him? Because your precious company was falling under? And without him, you could save it?" Cameron stepped closer, trying his best to be intimidating.

"Good luck proving that, narc." Grant laughed. Right on cue, Fisher tapped him on the shoulder. Grant turned, and Fisher immediately flashed his badge. "I'm going to need you to come with me, Mr. Grant." Grant looked at Cameron in shock, and Cameron gave him a small wave. Fisher took Grant's arm and guided him out the room. Cameron stood there for a moment and tried to catch his breath.

"Cam?"

Cameron turned around and met the gaze of a worried Kirsten.

"Thank you, baby" he smiled, taking the drink in one hand and using the other to pull her to his side. He took a huge swig of the cocktail and tried his best to calm his heart. Kirsten put her hand on his back and drew lazy circles, trying her best to calm him.

"Where did Grant go?" Dr. Goodkin asked.

"I'm not sure.. He just excused himself." Cameron shrugged, taking another big gulp of his drink. Cameron was sweating through his jacket. Kirsten rubbed the small of his back, trailing her fingers up his spine and into the back of his hair. She was laying it on thick and Cameron was reveling in it. He leaned his head back into her touch, doing his best to keep his composure.

"Excuse us. Cameron, let's go dance." Kirsten said, pulling Cameron flirtatiously by the tie.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron was so unbelievably turned on by her pulling him like that. For a moment, his lust distracted him from his panic. They reached the dance floor and Kirsten put her arms around Cameron's neck. Cameron put his hands on her waist, pulling her close. Kirsten pressed her body into him, their faces merely inches apart.

"Are you okay?" Kirsten asked.

"Why do people always ask that? When they know you're okay?" Cameron teased. Kirsten laughed, leaning her face towards Cameron. Their noses were touching. His cologne was intoxicating. She could barely speak. She just wanted to be closer.

"I know you're not okay." Kirsten said accusingly.

Cameron took a deep breath, "I'm just a little shaken. Honestly, more about seeing my parents. I haven't seen them in… a while."

"Yeah? Did I impress them?"

Cameron smiled, "Yeah, I think we fooled them. You were brilliant. They adore you."

"So what are you going to tell them?"

"About what?"

"You know, when we 'break up.' You're going to have to tell them something like that, right?"

Cameron looked at the floor, keeping his face as close to hers. "I don't know." Kirsten could see how much that hurt him. She wasn't stupid. She knew how he felt about her, but she also knew he deserved better. She had feelings for him, too, but she figured that she was incapable of loving him as much as he deserved. And, of course, there was Liam… She had entirely forgotten about him. She started to feel guilty. She had been all over Cameron all night and was truly enjoying it, not even thinking about Liam. She was pretending to be Cameron's fiancé and was loving it, but she hadn't even paid a second thought to her real almost fiancé.

Cameron knew this was a mistake. Everything with Kirsten seemed so natural. He forgot that she was acting. She didn't want this. She didn't want any of this. She was just pretending. Now he had a glance of what being with her would be like and he adored it. He didn't want to give it up. Kirsten didn't want to either. She could see the pain in his eyes. It tugged at her heart strings.

"Cameron.." she said, leaning even closer. She tilted her head, their lips almost touching. Normally, this would thrill Cameron, but today it was just painful.

"You don't have to do this. No one's watching. You're off the hook." he whispered, not moving an inch away from her. Kirsten let her lips brush against his, "I want to."

He looked her in the eyes, then at her lips, then back into her eyes. He looked so desperate. She couldn't take it anymore. She kissed him hard, passionately. Just like their first kiss, he didn't budge. He just let her kiss him, restraining himself. He knew if he let himself believe he had a chance he'd never move on.

Kirsten pulled away just an inch. "I thought you wanted…" she trailed off. Her lips were still so close to his. "Did I read this wrong?"

"No, Kirsten. I do want you." Cameron whispered, not moving his eyes away from her lips, "I just…"

"Think I don't want you?" Kirsten was nervous. Cameron just nodded.

"I've never felt this way… I don't know what is. I trust you, I don't like being without you, and every time we kiss… It's just…" Kirsten started. She tried to look in his eyes, but he was still looking down. She tangled her fingers in his hair. He still didn't budge.

"You have a lot to sort out. I get it. I don't want to pressure you. I just want you to be happy, Stretch."

Kirsten nuzzled her face into Cameron's neck. Cameron turned his head and kissed her forehead. The two stayed like that, bodies intertwined, swaying to the music.


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron was thrown out of his love-induced trance by his mother's voice.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Kirsten smiled, releasing her grip on Cameron. She gave him a peck on the cheek before walking off towards Cameron's father. Cameron adjusted his position for his much shorter mother. He tried to recall the last time they danced together, but he didn't think they ever had. She gave him a weak smile before saying, "You know your father and I had a chat with Dr. Lewis."

"Did you?"

"Yes, he was talking about how lovely Kirsten is. He really enjoyed her."

Cameron grinned, "I'm glad."

Cameron could see the disappointment on his mother's face. It was a look he was all too familiar with. "He told me to share his congratulations, because he found your fiancé so charming."

He was confused for a split second, but he realized Kirsten must've said something while she was dancing with him. He was lost for words.

"When were you planning on telling us that you're engaged to be married, Cameron?"

"Um... Tonight?" He shrugged.

"Really?" She was not amused.

"Well we aren't really sure if we're..." Cameron paused. He had absolutely no idea what to say. His mother looked heartbroken.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No. Not in the slightest... But she.."

"She is?"

"No! She has a lot to think about. She has goals and dreams."

"And you don't fit into those?"

Cameron looked up at Kirsten, laughing away with his father. "I sincerely hope I do."

"I can tell she really loves you." Her maternal instincts were reactivated from their years of retirement. She had never seen her son so happy.

Cameron stifled his laughter. If only she knew. His mother caressed his cheek. "And I can tell you really love her." She whispered.

"I really, really do." He smiled, not taking his eyes off Kirsten. This time, she looked back at him and smiled. Her smile made him weak. He could stare at her all night.

"Tell me about her." Dr. Goodkin is insisted, "What's she like?"

Cameron couldn't help but laugh. "How do I begin to describe Kirsten Clark? She's beautiful, she's by far the smartest woman I've ever known. She seems pretty cold, but she actually has a huge heart. She cares about people's feelings even if she doesn't understand. She really wants to help people... Always. She's so low maintenance it's insane, she never trips over the small things, she eats like a teenage boy, and when she finally lets her guard down she's just... She's perfect. I've never felt this way about anyone. I didn't know it was possible to fall so hard so quickly." He said, not taking her eyes off her as he spoke.

His mother started to tear up. "I'm happy you've found her."

"Yeah, me too."

"How about we get out of here and you bring her back to the house?"

"Um, she's got an early morning." Cameron replied.

Dr. Goodkin wasn't having it, "Cammy, I have not seen you in almost a year. You've been shutting me out for years. I didn't even know you were dating someone, nonetheless engaged. You've been seeing someone for years and I had no idea. You didn't even have the decency to tell me that you were getting married for Christ's sake! I had to hear it from someone else!" She choked.

"Alright, alright, Mom, I'll tell her right now."

He kept his arm around his mother as he walked to his "fiancé." Kirsten was still laughing away with his father when he approached her. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"What were you two talking about, Stretch?"

Kirsten was still laughing, "you don't want to know."

"Robert, Cameron agreed to bring Kirsten back the house." Dr. Goodkin said.

Kirsten winced. Cameron was behind her, snaking his arms around her waist. He tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered, "Sorry. She guilt tripped me." She put her hands on his and squeezed tight, but she never did object. She was nervous. For the first time in a long time, Kirsten was worried about what other people thought about her.

The Goodkins headed out, followed by Cameron and Kirsten. His hand was on the small of his back where it spent most of its time. They waited for the valet, and even though the Goodkins were out of sight, Kirsten still rested her head on Cameron's shoulder.

The valet pulled the car up and Cameron handed him a tip, holding Kirsten in place so he could open her door. He took her hand and helped her into the car, kissing her hand as soon as she sat down. He got into the drivers seat and pulled off.

"Your parents are wonderful." Kirsten broke the silence.

"Thank you for doing this." Cameron said, resting his hand on her leg.

"We make a pretty convincing couple."

Cameron gritted his teeth, "Would've fooled me." He quickly withdrew his hand from her leg and put it back on the steering wheel, gripping it tightly.

Kirsten felt guilty. She knew she was hurting him and that she had been for a while now. She could see him breaking. He had such an amazing night, and truth be told so did she, but she was starting to think that sticking around was a bad idea. She really enjoyed the Goodkins and she enjoyed playing the part of his girlfriend, maybe a little too much. She didn't want the night to end. She couldn't imagine what things would be like after tonight. She didn't think they could really go back to normal. She had done a lot of little things to tear at his heart but this time she knew she had shattered it.

"I'm so sorry." Kirsten whispered.

"Don't be." Cameron said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm not trying to hurt you."

"I know."

There was an awkward silence. Cameron was trying to compose himself. "Just keep it up for another hour. Then you're off the hook."

Kirsten gulped, "It isn't like that, Cameron."

"It's honestly fine, Kirsten. I really appreciate you doing this for me. I will figure out something to tell my parents."

"I told your dad that it was an impulse proposal. I said you didn't plan it, and that's why there's no ring."

"That's clever."

"I said we decided to put off the wedding for a while. We want a long engagement to really get our lives in order. I said it was my idea, and that you said you'd do anything for me."

Cameron didn't speak.

"I would do anything for you, too, you know. I know you'd do anything for me you've made that perfectly clear. I'm just trying to show you that I would do most anything for you, too."

Cameron was still silent. Kirsten was getting irritable.

"I know you're in love with me."

Cameron finally spoke. "Everyone does." He had lost the will to pretend anymore.

"You're not exactly subtle."

"I was never trying to be!" Cameron snapped.

Kirsten was staring straight out the window. "You never said anything."

"How do you tell the girl of your dreams that you're in love with her, Kirsten? How was I supposed to tell my best friend that she is the light of my life? That she's this irreplaceable part of my life that I refuse to give up? You can't just spring that on someone, Kirsten, not when you're still trying to find yourself. You have so much going on in your life it would be selfish to throw my feelings onto you like that… well, like this."

Kirsten remained silent, still looking out the window. Cameron continued, "We were just getting to know each other, Stretch. Then there was Liam, and then there wasn't… You needed a friend. Not a romance."

They set in heavy silence for almost ten minutes until they arrived at the Goodkin mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron considered opening her door for her again, but he decided against it. She got out the car and reached for Cameron's hand, intertwining their fingers. It was supposed to be a peace offering, but Cameron figured it was an act for his parents. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, which swung open instantly. The doorman extended his arm, inviting them in. Cameron peeled out of his jacked and handed it to him, muttering thanks as he guided Kirsten into the living room. His mother and father were already seated on the couch. Cameron tried to release Kirsten's hand, but she only squeezed tighter. For the first time in all her life she was nervous. She really wanted the Goodkins to like her.

He took Kirsten to the loveseat opposite his parents, taking his hand out of hers and throwing it around her, resting his hand on her shoulder and rubbing her with his thumb.

"Cameron, Kirsten, can I offer you a drink?" Mr. Goodkin offered.

"I'm alright, thanks. I'm driving" he responded.

"Why don't you two just spend the night here, Cammy?" Dr. Goodkin pushed.

"Oh, Mom, we really shouldn't" he tried.

"Oh please, Cameron. It's getting late already and it will take you at least an hour to get home. We haven't touched any of your stuff! You can sleep in there and Kirsten can choose a guest room to stay in."

"I'm not sleeping in my old room, Mom" Cameron rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. He had forgotten how much he missed her.m

"Then you can sleep with Kirsten" she winked, "You can give her some of your old clothes from high school to sleep in. They're still in there."

Cameron looked at Kirsten, who shrugged. She kind of liked the idea of spending more time with the Goodkins and seeing how Cameron lived back in the day.

"What'd you say, Kirsten?" Dr. Goodkin smiled. Cameron shot Kirsten a pleading look silently begging her to decline. Much to his dismay, Kirsten smiled and said, "I would love to."

"In that case, Dad, I'll take scotch" Cameron groaned.

The four of them spent the night talking, mostly about Cameron, but every once in a while the Goodkins would throw in a question or two about Kirsten. She did her best to answer them as honestly as she could without being a complete mood killer. Cameron kept his arm around her the entire time, and eventually her hand ended up on his leg which delighted Dr. Goodkin way more than it should have. She had never really seen her son with a girl like this. It thrilled her to see her baby boy so in love. After a few hours of catching up and getting to know Kirsten, Dr. Goodkin said she was heading to bed. She gave her son a kiss on the cheek, something she hadn't done in almost a decade, and headed off, her husband right behind her. Cameron quickly retracted his arm from its spot around Kirsten. She frowned a little bit, hurt by his obvious hurting. He thought she wouldn't want him draped over her like that, but she craved his touch the moment it was gone.

"Can I see your room?" she asked.

"Nope." Cameron didn't even hesitate for a second.

"Why?"

"Absolutely not."

"Please?"

"It's not happening."

"Fine. Then I'll just go find it."

"You will not! This place is huge, Princess. You'll get lost."

"Then come find me!" she grinned mischievously and ran off. Cameron bolted after her, trying his best to be quiet to not wake his parents. If he wasn't allowed to run in the house when he was ten he probably wasn't allowed to run in the house when he was twenty-six. She kicked off her heels so that she could dart up the stairs, Cameron close behind. He tried to grab her but she slipped by, opening a door and popping inside. Lucky for her, it was his. He waited outside the door for a moment and prepared himself for her mocking. It didn't have very much of his childhood stuff, but his high school years were just as embarrassing and far less cute.

He opened the door and closed it quietly. He leaned against it and took in the sight of his old room. There were so many horrible memories in there, but with Kirsten in it the room seemed far less dreadful. Kirsten analyzed everything on his shelves. She picked up every nerdy knick knack and picture frame (of which there were only a few). She looked over at his extensive collection of books, noticing that they seemed to progress from normal to nerdy. Just like his loft, his bedroom was in perfect condition. All his things were aligned perfectly, bed perfectly made, books perfectly stacked and shelved. It was so pristine, but not nearly as juicy as she wanted it to be. She opened up one drawer which was full of old t-shirts. She picked one out and unfolded it, because of course everything was perfectly folded, and smiled.

"What are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Getting something to sleep in." She opened the drawer below it and laughed. It had his socks, but also at least five different hair products. She sat on his bed and patted the space next to her. Reluctantly, he sat next to her as she looked between her legs and pulled out a small shoe box from underneath his bed.

"What's in here?"

"I actually don't remember" Cameron answered. He didn't remember having that. Kirsten removed the lid and started pulling out its contents. There were movie stubs, a few concert tickets, a photo booth strip of him and some girl, and a baseball. She started reading off the names of the movies on the ticket stubs, but he grabbed her hands.

"Don't. You're embarrassing me" he blushed.

"I'm not doing anything. You're just embarrassing" she teased. He let his hands linger before he let her hand go. She put the ticket stubs back in the box and pulled out the photo strip.

"Who is this?" she asked, trying to contain her jealousy. She knew it was completely irrational of her to be jealous of some girl he knew in high school, but she didn't like it. She didn't like the idea of Cameron seeing anyone else, even if he wasn't technically hers anyway.

"My girlfriend in high school" he said, looking at the pictures. He sighed, "I haven't seen her in a while."

"This was your first girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I guess she was."

Kirsten was mesmerized by high school Cameron. He looked the same but much, much scrawnier. He was wearing his classes in the pictures, most of which were just funny faces. The last was her kissing his cheek. She was a really pretty girl, which made Kirsten frown.

"What happened?"

"You mean why didn't it work out?"

Kirsten nodded.

"We just grew apart I guess. I couldn't do much because of my parents, so for a really long time they didn't even know about her, and you know, no girl likes being kept a secret. Then after high school I went off to college and she met someone else."

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Kirsten knew that for most people break ups were sad things.

"No, don't be. We were still friends for a while after that. She got married last year actually. I'm pretty she has a kid, too."

"Was she a nerd, too?" Kirsten teased. Cameron stuck his tongue out at her.

"No, actually. Not at all. She was a cheerleader."

" _You_ dated a cheerleader?"

"Hey, I had game back then. Still do!"

"You do not" Kirsten rolled her eyes at him.

"Clearly I do. Have you seen my fiancé?" he joked. A deep blush crept up her cheeks and she looked down at her feet. In the last few hours she imagined married life much clearer than she had in the three years she was with Liam.

"Does Liam know where you are? Isn't he going to be worried that you aren't coming back home tonight?"

Kirsten was slightly irritated at the mention of Liam, "No, just because we started talking again doesn't mean he moved back in."

"Well aren't you guys like… back together?"

Kirsten thought about it for a moment, "No. Not really."

"I thought you were?"

"No. While you were… you know… away, he was there for me. But I didn't really want him to be if that make sense. I wanted you back."

"Well you're welcome, Stretch. I'm back."

"I missed you when you were dead, Cameron" she hadn't realized how awful that sounded until it was already out of her mouth, "I don't like it when you aren't around me."

"I don't either, Stretch" his smile was clearly strained.

Kirsten took a deep breath and blurted, "I'm in love with you, Cameron."

"Excuse me?" Cameron stared at her like she was crazy.

"I am" Kirsten whispered, "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron's jaw dropped. He looked into her eyes for a moment, half expecting her to laugh and say she was joking.

But she didn't. He could see that his silence was beginning to worry her, so he leaned into her, cupping the back of her head with his hand. He kissed her passionately, and she returned the gesture as well as the emotion. She pushed herself closer to him, slowly crawling on top of him. Astounded, Cameron fell onto his back and let her press her body into his, cradling his face in her hands. Eventually, Kirsten escalated the moment by trailing her kisses up his jaw and down his neck. He groaned a little bit, running his hands down her sides. She bit down just a bit on his ear lobe, then again on his neck. He clenched his fists in the fabric of her dress, doing his best to control himself. This was better than he could've ever imagined.

She lifted him for a moment, sliding his suit jacket off his shoulders. He sat up for a moment, taking his jacket off without breaking the kiss. She got to work on his buttons, running her fingers down his bare chest and tossing his tie to the floor. She kissed down his neck and down his chest until she reached his belt. She took it off and tossed it to the floor, tugging his pants and boxers down. Cameron bit his lip out of nervousness as Kirsten smiled up at him, clearly impressed. She traced her tongue up his shaft before putting all of him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Cameron threw his head back, cursing under his breath. He couldn't take it. He lifted her chin up and made eye contact with her, reaching back for her zipper. Slowly, he stood, guiding her into a standing position with him, and slid it bit her lip as his fingers lingered on her exposed back before the dress dropped to the floor. He examined her for a moment, still in shock this was even happening and that she went braless. She took the initiative to take her panties off herself, sliding them down her legs. Cameron's whole body felt like it was on fire. He lost control. He lifted her into his arms and inserted himself into her as she gasped. Breathlessly, she told him to take her to the bed, but that ended up with her bent over by the bed and him screwing her senseless. After a few minutes they took it on the bed, and soon rolled into the floor before they came together, Kirsten stifling herself from screaming his name. She was thankful that the home was so large, but Cameron wasn't totally convinced it was large enough to hide her moaning from his parents.


End file.
